The Eyes are the Windows to the Jack
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Dipper gets a horrifying visit from Eyeless Jack.


Hey everyone, it's Dipper Pines here, your friendly neighborhood adventurer and paranormal investigator. Well I'm not really an official paranormal investigator but a boy can dream right?

Well it's currently Tuesday here, my twin sister Mabel and I were just doing the usual occupation: me reading the book and Mabel playing video games, I swear I have no idea how she's good at this, but anyway it started when Grunkle Stan wanted us to come meet him at the upper part of the Mystery Shack.

We walked down a long hallway, and it reminded me of the time where we discovered that room filled with wax dummies, and in the end they turned out to be haunted wax figurines. Speaking of rooms and haunted, Grunkle Stan recently paid bills to build an extra room for some reason. According to him, he didn't want anymore "hoo haas" near his private quarters.

Mabel and I were the first to look inside and it was actually pretty impressive for once. The room had two large beds and they look far more comfortable then our own beds, a night stand between the beds, a closet that was at the adjacent wall of the beds, with another one that leads to a row of shelves so we could put shoes, socks, and other things. Needless to say, I liked it a lot especially Mabel.

And I could tell since she began to jump on the bed like a goof ball with that wide braced smile and adorable laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle, Grunkle Stan got her off but as soon as he did Mabel just pleaded for him to let us stay here for a while. He refused of course but after some time and Mabel's infamous puppy dog eyes, he accepted much to Mabel's happiness. I wasn't too excited for it but I guess spending the night in a room like this couldn't hurt.

At night time, I heard rustling noises coming from outside at about one in the morning. I thought it was a raccoon or Mabel's pet pig Waddles but I was mistaken since he was sleeping next to her, so I ignored and tried to fall asleep. After spending a night in the room, Mabel and I returned to our rooms much to Mabel's chagrin but I managed to cheer her up.

The next night, however, I was drifting off into sleep with the book on my chest from reading it, when then I thought I heard my window opening and a loud thump causing the cheap wooden floor boards to creak in an eerie manner, as if something entered our room. I darted up instantly with wide eyes and gasp and looked around my room in caution, but I saw nothing, only Mabel sleeping peacefully with Waddles.

The next morning I offered a friendly good morning to everyone in the Mystery Shack's gift shop when I jumped at the sound of Mabel's frightened yell, Grunkle Stan nearly dropped his coffee cup when he saw me as well and Wendy rushed over to me in concern. I was confused and scared at the same time because I didn't know what's going on and yet I felt something was hurting my cheek. Soos gave me a mirror and I saw myself. I had a large gash in my left cheek. My eyes widened considerably at that, and fainted.

I was rushed to the doctor, and they managed to just put a bandage on my cheek. I don't know what everyone's so scared about, it was just a little cut on the cheek, but I guess it makes sense since they seem me as somewhat sensitive. But what scares _me _is the fact that I don't know where the cut originated from. I asked the doctor what made the cut but he didn't know, however, he did show me something that made my blood freeze. He lifted up my shirt showing another much larger gash at my side, it looked like someone or something was trying to cut out my kidney. Luckily it wasn't very serious, but bad.

I went home with the gang but I couldn't tell them about the gash on my side. I was sitting on the couch currently and it was 7 o clock watching TV. Mabel was upstairs with her friends, Soos was taking the day off and Wendy included, and Grunkle Stan was by me on his favorite chair napping. I was randomly flipping through random channels, but really I'm only trying to get my mind off of whatever happened last night. I then came to a sudden halt when I saw something interesting, and disturbing, on the news. The woman known as Shandra Jimenez stated as follows as some kind of crime scene was in the back ground with Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were investigating.

"Shandra Jimenez here, and we're live at what appears to be the first ever crime scene that happened in Gravity Falls. However, this is unlike anything we have faced before folks. A little boy was found on his bed completely in shock and unable to breath. And what's most disturbing ladies and gentleman is that his kidney had been cut out." she said with slight disturbance in her voice.

My eyes then widened slowly with horror and realization, the same thing happened to me only this time my kidney wasn't stolen. Like something stopped the monster that was about to take my kidney. It was pretty scary for me and I could only imagine what that poor kid is going through. I turned my attention back to the news station," The perpetrator for this heinous act is unknown for the time being however eye witnesses report of a tall humanoid in a black hood, jacket, and some kind of blue mask was seen jumping out the window and disappearing in the darkness. Luckily one of the witnesses managed to take a shot, although blurry you could clearly make out what it is." she explained.

A picture then appears next to Shandra, and her previous assessment was correct, the picture was blurry but I could make it out. It looked like a man and a very tall man, and he was holding some kind of black sack and wearing a blue mask. I already know what's in the sack, I nearly vomited on the thought, before it was then interrupted, "We don't know what caused this ladies and gentleman, but some teenagers were actually familiar with this strange being, and is based off an internet legend known as Eyeless Jack. Of course it's not true but here in the town of Gravity Falls, anything is possible folks. And if Eyeless Jack, or someone else like him, really is on the loose please do not approach. This is Shandra Jimenez signing out." she said, as the news ended.

My heart sank slightly, I was frozen and couldn't move just staring at the blank screen of the TV with Grunkle Stan still sleeping. I've heard of Eyeless Jack but yeah she was right he's only an internet legend. Although she does make a point on another thing, in the town of Gravity Falls anything is possible. I had second thoughts but I took out my book and searched out for Eyeless Jack's page, and much to my shock, there really was a page on Eyeless Jack.

According to what it says, Eyeless Jack seems to be some sort of a monster, in which he enjoys to extract his victims internal organs with very sharp claws and then eating them before killing his victims he also gives out a warning to let his victims know that he is there when he start to cry out an unknown black substance from his eye sockets. It is unknown if he's a human or some other creature.

This was disturbing of course, and I don't think I could sleep well through the night. But somehow I did manage sleep anyway, but some cold and awful presence woke me up to see a truly horrifying sight and one that I didn't want to see. I was staring face to face with the being that I just read about, with a black hoodie and dark blue mask with no nose or mouth staring down at me. The thing that scared me the most was that it had no eyes. Just empty, black sockets. The creature also had some black substance dripping from it's sockets. It's Eyeless Jack.

He suddenly lifted his claws preparing to slice open my chest and torso, before I instantly grabbed the lamp and smashed it against his head, Mabel woke up abruptly and screamed at what she saw. I didn't have time to explain, I just rushed over and grabbed Mabel's arm dragging her out of the room. We went up the attic and hid in the closet.

We stayed there until morning, with Soos finding us, sleeping against each other. I managed to calm Mabel down, and thankfully no one was hurt. But Eyeless Jack was gone. A week past after that incident, and it still burned into my mind, I couldn't get rid of it. And as I went up to my room, fixed by Soos, I saw something that made my heart skip a beat, there was a carving on the wall that said _soon, _and no doubt crafted by that monster I fought off and survived from. I know Eyeless Jack is still out there, and I know he'll be back and finish what he started. I don't know if I could fight off that monster a second time, but I'll do what I can. Just hope I survive first.

**I don't own Gravity Falls. Eyeless Jack belongs to Creepypasta.**


End file.
